Dancing to the Music
by misto-shadow
Summary: Perhaps there would be a happy ending for her, and it was on the dance floor with him. The title doesn't make much sense now that I think about it, but oh well, deal with it. SasxSak


Just to let you know before you start reading, if you want the full effect of this little one-shot it might be a good idea to go on radioblogclub .com or something and listen to some Latin American music while you read. That's what inspired this little fic, so yeah. And if you want, I'd suggest you listen to Fernando or Que sera. They just fit, I guess. Oh, I don't own Naruto, and here we have our characters as nineteen, twenty...somewhere around there.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dancing to the Music

The music played...she danced. It was smooth, simple, elegant...everything was perfect. Another breakup had occurred only to hours ago, and believe it or not the music was the only thing that could heal a repeatedly broken heart. It pulsed through her veins and moved her soul, bringing her up from the pit of despair. Spin, point, pause...the music played on. She let the tears fall, adding a strange sense of mystery to her emotionless face. Her breathing was timed with the rhythm, and that was all she could hear. She wore a light blue spaghetti strap dress that came down to her ankles, and it bloomed with every turn. She was barefoot; her white heels lay discarded in a corner of the room.

She danced on, alone in the spacious, wood floored dance hall. The walls were a creamy white, and there were huge windows on the left side of the hall, reaching from the ceiling to the floor. Sunlight poured in, lighting her seemingly endless stage. There was a huge red tapestry on the wall opposite the windows, depicting dancers at some nighttime festival. Yellows, oranges, blues, and purples...they each spun with a partner, who in turn was wearing black pants and a white, billowing sleeved shirt. The scene was bright and everyone was smiling, but the only living dance in the room couldn't be more heartbroken.

It was supposed to work this time...she was supposed to have a happy ending this time. But he, the one who had managed to shatter her world two hours before, he had told her there wasn't...something. There just wasn't that something true lovers were suppose to have. He apologized, he was the nicest of her men when it came to breaking up, but it made her hurt even worse. She spun again, the tears falling from her emerald eyes and glittering in the afternoon sun. She really thought he was the one this time. But now...now she didn't think there would ever be a happy ending in store for her.

He was going to be the last, she decided. Her heart had been broken countless times...she didn't think she would be able to go on if it happened again. Not even the music could do anything for her if it happened again. There was no coming back from that pit if it happened again. So, there wasn't going to be anymore chances taken, no more openings to her fragile heart. Everyone she knew had somebody, but even if she died an old, lonely woman she wouldn't put herself through such emotional pain anymore.

She never heard the huge oak double doors open, and then shut with a quiet _click._ She danced on, eyes closed, never noticing the man in black pants and a tight fit white t-shirt following her with his onyx eyes. The music echoed off the walls and surrounded her in a blanket of fantasy, dancing along side the other girls in the tapestry on the wall. She spun away from an imaginary partner, but he wasn't so imaginary when she returned to his well built form. She never faltered, never stopped to think about the fact that she had a living partner now, she was so lost in the music that she almost couldn't tell the difference between him and the one that had been dancing with her in her mind.

He was an equally wonderful dancer though, fluid and sure with every step. His hands guided her around the floor, pulling her close and letting her go in a dance that she only saw in her mind. She wasn't blind, but she preferred the quiet behind her lids to the sight of the empty hall. She never really gave a fleeting thought to her mystery man partner until she heard a soft sigh escape his lips. It seemed to pull her out of her own fantasy, but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't want this moment of security with him, this moment that seemed to bring peace back to her world of turmoil; she didn't want it to end. She didn't want to break the beautiful flow of the dance, because in the arms of her lead she was healing.

She knew the music would end eventually, she knew that she would have to face this new dancer soon, but for now it could wait. The music ended and another song started, with slow, deep tones and a rich pulse that filled her with bliss. The man pulled her close and she smiled softly, resting her head on his chest. None of the guys she had been with before were any good at dancing, and she felt incomplete at that, being unable to feel such tranquility with them on the dance floor.

And here was this mystery man, guiding her like they were old hands at this, like they had known each other and danced together since the beginning of time. She felt more warmth, more joy here with this man whom she didn't even know than she had felt after spending months at the side of her last love. Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to open her heart one more time. Even if it ended badly, she wouldn't really mind. She had her dancing guy, and that's all that mattered. Even if he was unattractive and had bad habits, she wouldn't mind. But, she really didn't think a well toned body such as his could have a face that was too unsightly.

They danced on, comfortable and never tiring. The sunlight faded to a golden orange, and as the sun set the music drifted off and finally came to an end. A pair of gentle hands rested on her hips, holding her close.

"You can open your eyes now, Sakura." A smooth, masculine voice broke the silence, an all too familiar voice.

She let her lids pull away from her sparkling eyes, and she locked gazes with someone she knew all too well. He was in her dance class they held in this very hall, and he was the partner she had been assigned. They rarely made conversation, and he never smiled at all. But here he was, alone with her, his features relaxed and his lips upturned. She felt the rumble deep in his chest when he laughed softly at her look of surprise.

"Sasuke! I...well, you know...I was here because, um..." She bit her lip, trying to think of a logical explanation without revealing her broken heart.

"I know, Sakura. You're just here to get away from him; you're only here to heal." She could only stare at him with amazement. How could he have known?

"But, how did...?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"I saw you two at the cafe down the street. When you left, you were so upset. I went home, but I couldn't seem to get my mind off you, crying all by yourself in the dance hall." He pulled her a little closer, his eyes gentle.

Silence.

"I...I never knew you actually cared, Sasuke." She smiled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Hn, neither did I." He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, a smug smile plastered to his face.

Maybe her heart wasn't so broken after all. Maybe this time she wouldn't have to suffer like all the other times. Perhaps...perhaps there would be a happy ending for her, and it was on the dance floor with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this is probably my shortest one-shot so far. I think this is probably my best written one so far, but feel free to disagree. I just can't seem to understand why the endings always suck though...I don't think there's really anything else to say...but if you have any comments, questions, or advice please let me know. I figured I should write something today, seeing as how we have the day off from school. Alright! Three day weekend! Anywho, please tell me what you think, and I wouldn't mind if you read some of my other fics. Well, valete until next time!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
